


That’s not what this is.

by EmotionalLizard



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, First AO3, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, POV Third Person Limited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalLizard/pseuds/EmotionalLizard
Summary: She understood from the very first what her relationship with Damon Reznor was.So why the hell did she go and say that?Nothing explicit but more than enough implied.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Traveler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	That’s not what this is.

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely a one-shot. Although I may expand it, or continue from Damon's perspective.  
> I don't know if anyone else will enjoy this but I had fun writing it, getting into my traveler character's head, and imagining the trouble she could get into with a handsome assassin if she really committed to playing his game.  
> I like Reya, and kind of want to flesh her out more, but I don't want to go too OOC when it comes to Damon, seeing as I have no idea what Devs have in store for him. 
> 
> Anyway, I own nothing. Feel free to comment, correct mistakes...

“That’s not what this is.”

It started as a game.

There was something so exhilarating about the challenge he presented. He was quick-witted, handsome, and even charming when he wanted to be, but there was a danger to him too. The way he shifted from threatening her life, to shamelessly undressing her with his eyes, put a distance between them. A distance that, for reasons she didn't want to recall, made it that much easier to dive into his game.

Reya wasn’t stupid, no matter what Damon or the Captain liked to imply, and, in spite of all evidence, she wasn’t a glutton for punishment. She couldn’t recall what her relationships had been in the past, but, in the beginning, the understanding they came to hardly felt unfamiliar.

They weren’t lovers. Hell, they weren’t even friends. They were attracted to each other, and both craving distraction from the horrors, known and unknown, of their pasts.

She understood from the very first what her relationship with Damon Reznor was.

So why the hell did she go and say that, and why did the cold delivery of those words reach in and tear something apart deep in her chest?

It started out normal enough. The Captain, Aya, and June went to scope out a possible job. Ryona and Bash were set to keep watch and provide backup if needed, and Damon was left with strict orders to look after the ship and not let me get in the way.  
For once Damon didn’t seem to mind following orders, and saw the captain off with a shit-eating grin and a “yes sir, Commander sir.”

If the captain knew anything about why Damon was so compliant, and Reya couldn’t imagine he didn’t, he made no mention of it. Parting with a simple “Don’t blow up my ship.”

Damon and Reya spent the next hour or more enjoying their usual game. Unlike when the others were watching, there wasn’t any dancing around or batting remarks back and forth, alternating between suggestive taunts and challenging jabs. That was enjoyable, sure, but when it was just between them, they were more than capable of finding other ways to entertain themselves. They still challenged each other, they knew this was still their game, just in a more simple form.

Nothing in Reya’s life seemed simple anymore. Aboard the Andromeda Six, she was constantly ‘on’. She would not become a burden to those who saved her. She would not be weak when this voice from her past begs her to be strong. She would not prove that smug asshole of a Captain right. She was not useless.  
Being on guard, keeping up her spirits, hanging on to whatever shreds of a life she could… It was stressful. Damon provided an easy outlet for that stress. It was a perfect system. For a while.

Looks became longer, touches softer, and the game felt less and less like a competition. It morphed from a distraction into something else, something Reya knew she wasn’t familiar with.

She found herself looking into his eyes, past the cool, controlled, calculating surface, and into flames.  
He frightened her when they met.  
Now, however, the way he forced every passion, every injury, every fear, deep beyond a wall of ice. The way that wall cracked when she got too close. The way seeing into it made her very soul ache. She was scared absolutely shitless.

“What happened to you?”  
The words left her lips like a breath. She didn’t even realize she’d asked out loud until a wall of ice stood before her again.

He moved away. He untangled himself from her and her sheets. He methodically pulled his discarded clothes back on.

Reya watched in silence.  
She couldn’t take it back.  
The petty, angry, fire in her belly, the one she used as her main defense, supplied she didn’t want to take it back.

So she watched as he pulled on his shirt. She watched as he laced up his boots. She watched as the door slid open with a familiar whoosh.

“That’s not what this is.”

She broke as the door slid closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, you finished reading already and it didn't bother you, but I sincerely apologize for the commas. Grammar has never been my strongest subject, but I did try to capture the flow of the words.
> 
> I hope you still enjoyed it.


End file.
